


Losing Innocence

by Lunadeath02



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Age Difference, M/M, Magic Made Them Do It, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-01-24
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:11:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,260
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9451763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunadeath02/pseuds/Lunadeath02
Summary: Morgana places a spell on Merlin and the only way to break it is for Merlin to lose his virginity to someone close to him.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Trust me, I have no idea where this came from! Maybe my rarepair muse wanted to get some action in this fandom now, since its been dorment since my Harry Potter days.

Pairings: Gaius/Merlin (mention of possible Arthur/Merlin and possible Kilgharrah/Merlin), mentioned Arthur/Gwen and Gwaine/someone in passing

Warnings: canon AU, Kind of large age gap, which I'm sure is already duly noted above; mentions of bestality (but doesn't actually happen)  
Notes: Trust me, I have no idea where this came from! Maybe my rarepair muse wanted to get some action in this fandom now, since its been dorment since my Harry Potter days.  
Summary: Morgana places a spell on Merlin and the only way to break it is for Merlin to lose his virginity to someone close to him.

**

"You have got to be joking," Merlin gasped.

"There is no other way," Morgana said, smirking too hard for her own good. "Before the sun rises you must bed someone that you're very close to, and if you don't, then…" she shrugged for the explanation of what would happen, and Merlin interpreted that as something very bad happening to him.

"You better be joking," Merlin said, but he knew she wasn't. What better way for her to get her revenge than by making him do things that he didn't particularily want to do?

"Now, Merlin, you know me better than that," she said. With a wave of her hand, she released Merlin from the magical bonds. "So go on back to Camelot and have fun trying to convince the king to tumble you. If you can't, well, you'll just have to find someone else to take your precious virginity, won't you?"

"You bitch!" Merlin snarled. "Undo the spell or I'll—"

"Only you can do that, Merlin." She laughed one of her evil laughs and then she disappeared.

.-.

Feeling desperate, and because the sun was almost setting for the evening, Merlin went straight to the king's chambers. He'd hoped that he could convince Arthur that what he was about to tell him was the truth, and that what he had to do in order to break the spell was true.

Breathless, Merlin tried to explain it all to his scowling king.

"I have to do what?" Arthur said, shocked. Merlin was still red in the face and holding the stitch in his side after he finished his explanation. He almost looked away in shame but held his gaze. He wanted to convey the seriousness of the situation.

"You have to," Merlin panted, taking a few gulps, "bed me."

"You really think I'm an idiot, don't you?" Arthur laughed. "I'm not bedding you, Merlin."

"But… but the spell!" Merlin gasped. "It has to be with someone that I'm close to, someone that means a lot to me."

"Look, Merlin, I'm flattered that you like me that much and all, but I'm not about to cheat on my wife. It's bad enough that she had cheated on me with Lancelot. Do you honestly think I should do the same? What kind of person would that make me?" With a much softer voice, and a hand on Merlin's shoulder, Arthur added, "Look, I'm sorry about this, but you'll have to find someone else."

"But what if I can't?" Merlin returned, just as softly.

Arthur's eyes raked up and down Merlin's body, and for a wild moment Merlin thought he was reconsidering, but then said, "Well, at least you'll make a lovely statue for my garden."

"You're all heart, Sire," Merlin sighed.

.-.

Before leaving Arthur's chambers, Arthur did promise that if Merlin couldn't find someone to break the spell then he'd do it. Arthur would just have to have a chat with Gwen about it first and explain the whole situation, so that at least she'd understand why he had a sudden need for his manservant's scrawny, male body. Merlin had left feeling both relieved and annoyed. He was relieved that his king cared enough for him to actually help, but it was only if he couldn't find anyone else before the sun was up. It kind of didn't make sense to Merlin, because he knew his king well enough that he had been so sure Arthur would have done it to save his life.

The next logical person to go to was Gwaine. Merlin found him outside helping one of the servants pack away the archery things. Gwaine was like Merlin in that respect: he didn't care about a person's station or what family he or she had been born into.

"Hey, could I speak to you for a minute?" he asked.

"Sure thing, Merlin. Just let me finish up here."

Once Gwaine was done, Merlin located a secret area inside the stables for them to talk. Merlin quickly explained to him what happened.

"So if you don't break the spell by sunrise, you turn to stone?" Gwaine summerized. He didn't look too worried about it, just like Arthur.

"Got it in one," Merlin said. "So, how about it?"

"What about Arthur?" Gwaine asked. "I thought the two of you were the closest."

"I thought so too. I mean, I'm pretty sure we are… actually, what Morgana said was that it just has to be someone I'm close to. She didn't necessarily say that it has to be someone that I'm the closest to. Arthur turned me down, so I thought that maybe it would still count if it's…" Merlin ducked his head, cheeks flushing. "If it's with you."

"That's very sweet of you, Merlin; however—"

Merlin looked up in dread. "However?"

"Well, not to burst your bubble or anything, mate, but I'm sort of saving myself for marriage."

Merlin's eyes nearly popped out of his head. "You're not serious. You? Sir Gwaine? You're saving yourself for—oh, come on! You've got to be joking!"

Gwaine leaned in close and whispered, "I've had my eye on this one maiden that I've seen wandering around. I got to talking with her the other day and it looks as though I may have a chance with her. I seriously don't want to blow it, you see. If she ever discovered that I had fucked my best mate, well—"

Merlin's shoulders sagged. It looked like it was going to be one of those days. Er, nights. Merlin begged Gwaine to reconsider, but then finally Gwaine told him that if he didn't find anyone else to do it with two hours before the sun was supposed to rise then he'd gladly sacrifice his chance with his fair maiden to save him.

Merlin slowly wandered back toward the citadel, flummoxed. He didn't understand it. The two people whom he thought would help him out actually shot him down. They even knew what was at stake if they didn't, yet they still refused. Was he that ugly?

He shook his head, shaking away the sadness. No, he couldn't give up now. He had to find someone that he was close enough to that would help him or he'd soon become the king's new garden fountain.

.-.

Merlin went through the entire list of friends, and struck out with all of them. They looked crestfallen to have rejected him, and promised the same thing that Arthur and Gwaine had: that if he found no one else then they'd do it. Was it really that much of a chore to save Merlin? How many times had he saved their lives? Of course, they didn't know that he did, which made him even more sad.

He even went to see the Great Dragon.

But after explaining everything to him, Kilgharrah just laughed. Merlin groaned and shook his head. Was his plight really that funny and disregarding? If he wasn't so downtrodden he might have noticed the slight tinge of magic covering all of Camelot.

"I'd love to help you, young warlock," Kilgharrah said, still with a goofy grin on his face. "But the fact of the matter is, I'm just too big for you. I doubt that even the tip of my tongue would count."

"Great, thanks," Merlin sighed. He was silent for a moment as he pondered it, and then when a thought struck him he then asked the dragon, "Even if I use magic?"

"I'm sorry, Merlin, but it wouldn't work," Kilgharrah said, and he really did sound apologetic. "I really wish I could help you. You're not at all terrible to look at, for a human."

"Yeah, you seem to be the only one to think that." Merlin sighed. "Well, thanks anyway. I guess I'll just have to find some other way. Or beg Arthur or Gwaine to reconsider."

"Good luck, my friend. Oh, perhaps Gaius would have some ideas?"

"Yeah, maybe." Merlin couldn't believe he'd forgotten to talk to the old mentor. Surely Gaius would know what to do.

.-.

He found the reliable old man working at his workstation. Merlin knew that he couldn't waste much time in worrying about disappointing his mentor, who was almost like a father to him. He had to come right out and tell him everything.

After he had finished, Gaius did indeed look worried and a little discontent, but he promised Merlin he'd help find another solution to his problem. Perhaps there was another way for Merlin to beat the spell.

"I think I understand what it is that turns the spell off. You see, Morgana used a type of sex magic on you."

"Sex magic?" Merlin inquired.

"Yes. Any magic that has to do with a person's sexuality is called sex magic. A good example would be what Morgana had done to you. Only an orgasm, or in other words: finishing, would break the spell. The spell itself is on a timer, which is something any witch or warlock can add to any enchantment. That's why some spells end during certain times, either after some time had passed or by doing whatever is necessary to end it."

"So the timer is set to make the spell end once I…" Merlin pinked up.

"Once you're no longer a virgin," Gaius finished for him gently. "Yes, Merlin; and from what you've told me, it will only work with someone that you are close to with your heart. Morgana didn't specify exactly who it was, did she?"

Merlin shook his head. "She just said that it was anyone that I'm close to. She automatically thinks that I'd go running to Arthur, and that Arthur would reject me so that I'd end up turning to stone."

Gaius had a ponderous look on his face, and Merlin watched as he went through his books again. About two minutes later, Gaius closed the book and went to stand beside Merlin.

"If the spell requires anybody that's close to you then you don't need Arthur's help if he's not going to do it. You can go to someone else."

"But, Gaius, I went to everyone else that I'm close to and they all rejected me. It seems that no one even cares that I'll be turning to stone by morning."

Merlin bowed his head, willing himself to keep it together. He hated losing face in front of others. Gaius' warm hand on his shoulder startled him enough that he looked up.

"There, there, Merlin," Gaius said gently. "I'm sure that in your time of need the king will welcome you into his bed—"

"No," Merlin interrupted, pouting. "Can't do that to Gwen."

"Then Gwaine…"

"No—he's too good a friend. I can't let him lose his chance at happiness with his sweetheart."

Gaius sighed, frustrated. "Isn't there anyone, anyone at all, that you can think of?"

"The only other close and dear friend is the Great Dragon, but he's way too big for me. The other knights wouldn't do, because I'm not as close to them as I am with Arthur and Gwaine. And Lancelot's out of the question…"

For a frightening moment, it looked as though Morgana had won.

Then, as if struck by the same thought at the same time, Merlin and Gaius slowly looked at each other.

"We—no, it's preposterous. Surely it wouldn't work; you're like a son to me!"

"And you're like the father I never had," Merlin agreed. "But we are terribly close to each other."

"Well… yes, I suppose the spell would work if I—but no, I couldn't do that. It's too—anyway, maybe together we could persuade Arthur into doing this for you. Or even Gwaine. I'm sure they don't really want you to turn to stone. That'd be rather heartless of them."

"It would, yeah. I've been wondering why they haven't decided to just do it anyway, to save me. Is it thanks to Morgana, do you think? Do you think she did something to make them not care?"

"It's possible, it's possible—" Gaius then went through his tomes again, searching for an answer to it, but time was running short and they could no longer dilly-dally. It could take hours for Gaius to even get it up… and Merlin did not believe he even thought that.

"Gaius," Merlin said quietly, staring at his feet. "Do you… are you in any way inclined in that way at all? What I mean is, do you find men--?"

"Yes," Gaius answered all too quickly, and then pressed his mouth into a thin line, embarrassed. "I mean to say, that I have, er, in my time…"

"I won't hold it against you, Gaius. Just answer truthfully. Do you or do you not find men attractive?"

For a second, it looked as though Gaius wasn't going to say, but then he looked away from Merlin's piercing blue eyes and nodded his head slowly. "Indeed, Merlin; and worst of all I'm more attracted to the younger lads."

Merlin's entire body felt on fire. He gulped, fidgeting on the spot. "Oh, um… I see. Well. Er, do you in any way find me…?"

"Let's not talk about that right now, Merlin," Gaius said tersely. "There really isn't a moment to spare. Let's get this over with."

.-.

Merlin, with his naked arse in the air, thighs lightly dusted with dark hair and back arched up toward Gaius, knelt on all fours on his bed. He nosed at his sheets embarrassingly, heat creeping up his spine and balls tightening up against his body. He rested his head between his folded arms and widened his stance more.

Shameful heat surrounded Gaius as he gazed at his young charge. He'd had to remove his robes in order to do this, and found some oil to help in preparation. He gently caressed Merlin's warm flank, feeling Merlin's muscles twitch under his touch, his face flame. If there were any other way, they would do it. Gaius knew that begging the king would only waste time, and trying to figure out if the king were under some sort of spell as well would take even more time to figure out. So, it was up to Gaius to save Merlin's life. It almost seemed right, after all, since Merlin had saved his almost a dozen times before.

Gaius' fears had been right. It had been so long since he'd been hard, and his mind was warring with the reasons for what he was about to do, so he had to silence the part of his brain that was yelling at him and concentrate on his primal urges instead. Merlin was a handsome young man, Gaius could not deny that. He was all lean and long and pale, with dark hair and gorgeous blue eyes. Merlin was not his charge or apprentice right now, nor was he a son. Merlin was an edible, young, and sensual thing that needed his cherry popped and he was the experienced man to do it.

With all that firmly in mind, Gaius took himself in hand and kept his eyes rooted to the beautiful picture Merlin made. He almost forgot about the bottle of oil he'd brought with him, nearly dropping it in his sudden haste to get near the tempting boy. He lathered his fingers and then spread it around Merlin's hole. Merlin started, shivered, and buried his face into his pillow as he murmured his pleasure in feeling Gaius' fingers opening him. Gaius was so busy getting Merlin ready for him, his left hand trying to coax more life into his dick, that he didn't notice right away that Merlin was watching him over his shoulder. When Merlin whimpered needy and low, Gaius looked up to see Merlin's sweet face peering back at him from the scratchy blankets, cheekbones stained red and mouth parted and plump, much too pretty on any man.

Gaius fattened up as his eyes dart from Merlin's face to his oil-slicked arsehole. After a few more twists of his wrist, Gaius was as hard as he was going to get.

"Merlin…" He was about to ask Merlin if he were ready, but he was sure he could already see the answer on Merlin's face. Gaius moved behind him, grasped one of Merlin's shivering hips, and began to gently press forward. He couldn't look away from watching the spongy head of his dick nudge Merlin open. He pushed in like a wet mushroom, forced his way past the tight ring, but once he was halfway in it was easier. His cock harder at the root. Merlin breathed out a sigh and gave Gaius a little squeeze, situating contently. The bottom of Gaius' paunch touched the top of Merlin's arse, snug.

He couldn't stay still. Moving was a much better option, and so he did. He held Merlin's bony hips as he worked in and out with short, deep jabs. He worked his cock stiffer, fatter. He aimed low toward the younger man's little pleasure nut. Deep into that tight-hot center of Merlin's body, grunting with effort. He could feel the sweat already developing on his forehead and neck, under his arms, and Merlin's lower back was already slick with it. His mind in overload, he no longer considered this youth like a son but a warm, young lad who was all inexperienced and virgin tight; no longer a virgin, now.

Then it was felt by them both: the spell Morgana had placed on Merlin broke and dissolved from Merlin's body.

Some time during their coupling, Merlin had taken hold of himself and wrung at his cock as if his life depended on it. Gaius felt the moment Merlin spent by the feel of his arse squeezing him tight and hard, throbbing. Gaius didn't hold back then. He screwed close to Merlin's body, skin slapping on skin. He was so close, nearly there. He needed just a little more friction, a bit more tight thrusting. So close. Almost; thrust, thrust, thrust. Finally, his entire body quaked as his orgasm hit him by surprise. It had been so long, too long. His hips kept jerking softly, sore, as he filled the tight body with whatever he had; which wasn't as much as it had been when he was at least ten years younger.

At least they'd done it; Merlin was free from Morgana's evil spell, and whatever other spell she'd had on the king. They could both feel it.

As Gaius slipped free of Merlin's quivering arse, limp and tender, the door opened. Gaius whipped his head around to see the king entering. Arthur must have been fighting the spell, pacing the hall outside, to have arrived so quickly.

"Merlin, I suddenly realized… oh," Arthur stopped short, eyes wide as he took in the scene before him. "I see you have the situation well in hand."

"Yes," Merlin said, smiling shyly. "Everything's just fine now. But thanks for worrying about me, Sire."

End.


End file.
